BLEACH: My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice:Vol2
by ElementalDrake
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro been going out for 7 months now, deep feelings imerge, complicated attractions towards the little captain brings trouble and difficulty to their relationship. Ichigo's will to protect, Toshiro's fragile heart breaking. "We can do this!"
1. A Hard Thing To Accept

****

Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice: Vol.2

_~The Little Things We Hold Dear, And The Pain We Regret To Appear. ~_

* * *

Volume2 has arrived! More thirst for passion, hearts being claimed, and the pain that comes of being a couple by the same sex. Heartbreaks and heart-filling enjoyments all in one as the struggle begins with teenage boy love, and the scars that won't heal, but become scars of the past.

_**Disclaimer: Of course! Why should I say the obvious? BLEACH does not belong to me...-Sob- But! The characters I have created in Vol.1 ARE mine. Yakima and the new boys of the gang. They ONLY belong to me and everything else does not, Enjoy please.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1 Vol.2: Committing Is A Tough Thing to Accept_

* * *

Three Months pass by, Yakima, and the rest of the gang boys (other than Ichi&Tosh) have had laughter amongst one another. She folds her legs, sitting straight in a proud manor, she announced. "Ichigo and Toshiro have been gone a lot recently, anyone of you Three knows an answer to this?" she smirked a mysterious grin upon the two boys and poor Orihime.

"Maybe Ichigo-Kun has been sick in bed...Oh-No I should make him some breakfast that can help him heal!" Orihime jolted on her legs, the other three know how bad her cooking is…or at least her very_** unique **_way of making such.

Yanzo got up on his feet, taking a hold of her shoulder before she ran off to_** "save" **_Ichigo's day. "U-Umm...M-Maybe he's ok, he does have Toshiro and he's a pretty amazing cook ya know..." Yanzo glazed his gaze to the soft healthy grass.

Orihime glanced back at him, she always took it abit easier on Yanzo, and everyone knows he's overly bashful and timid to speak up, or even say a word at all.

"Well, I guess you're right…Toshiro is a good chef, and I'm sure he will take good care of him!" Orihime stood in a dramatic lovey dovey pose, as the others knew she was in her ownlittleworld at the moment. As they all spoke "Yep…in her own little world…again".

_~Back At Ichigo's Residence~_

"Ugh…I feel like my heads going to explode into tiny pieces…" Ichigo slugged down the stairs and an ice pack upon his carrot-top head. His attention immediately pointed towards thekitchen, gazing upon the white haired chef cook, must be good because Ichigo's already sucking up drool that dares to poor down.

"Hey Toshiro, whatcha cooking' I hope it's for poor little me cause I feel bad in my head" Ichigo made his voice sound pitiful, but of course doesn't work with Toshiro, his own Vice captain tries that trick all the time. The aqua eyes appeared on carrot-top, gazing on his green-ish looking face and the ice pack itself was indication of_** sick.**_

"Maybe I will share, you wouldn't wake up this morning so I decided to stay home to watch over you since I know you would roll over and die if I wasn't here". Ichigo snickered at the proud stance that boy made for himself, such a big ego_**.**_

"Well I'd love it if you shared" his body plopped on the couch, listening to Toshiro's cooking, the steaming, and the noise his cooking objects made, it was comforting to be around him, very comforting.

Toshiro's face was splattered a soft pink on his pale skin, seeing how calm Ichigo could be after the night Toshiro was such a_** "Pansy."**__Jeez now only is he right here, but god I rather avoid him for awhile then be reminded of how I wussed out on him..."_Toshiro thought to himself as his cooking tool swirled and pushed inside the pan.

As he started to wrap up his cooking, images of that night keep coming back in his mind, the soft lips, strong hands and arms, loving eyes, gentle all around, it made him shiver all over. He jumped lightly, looking down at his cooking thinking of that_** one word**_, the word that brought the worst of pains, agony, and torture to his heart…

_Love?..._

Blushing madly, he quickly served two plates and handed Ichigo his after his body sat next to his. Ichigo strayed an eye at him, admiring the white beauty he was blessed to have near him, of course now he admits it to himself, he knew the truth was already known in his heart and that could not be taken away.

They both ate together in silence, only the noise of their spoons hitting the sides of the bowls to gather more soup, and the spoon clattering on their teeth. Ichigo was the first to finish, as always. He felt so unusual next to him, feeling that he is trying to distance himself, then again, why would he blame him?

As the clock hits 7 o' clock, they both took baths, Ichigo taking the downstairs bathroom and Toshiro taking the one upstairs right by the stairs, and Ichigo's room facing down those spluttered some soap in his hands, and then slowly rubbing it along his body, water beating against his smooth built skinned body.

His hands rubbed his shoulders, arms, legs, neck, and his stomach, slowly his hand started to trail down more, his hand took a halt when he remembered that night…when Ichigo was making a move there, what he heard from in soul society as "to pleasure" the blush crept on his face once more, taking long hard intakes_**. '**__I'm not scared or anything what the hell? I do need to clean myself and there's nothing wrong with that…_'Slowly that hand held hit firmly, holding back a small quiet moan, he slowly stroked his shaft, cleansing his member with a mixture of soap and water, rubbing and squeezing the shaft and his sack.

His eyes held shut, for the first time he actually payed attention to the feeling, bringing him to his downfall of himself "bringing pleasure". A glimpse of Ichigo on top of him came into mind, causing him to quickly release himself and continue to rub the rest of his body the second time.

Ichigo rubbed and scrubbed himself, feeling relaxed in the shower with the beating hot water falling on his tan skin. His hand went lower down, griping his shaft to clean himself thoroughly, and moaning softly at his hard grip_**.**__ 'Dammit even when I'm thinking nothing I suddenly get hard and think of him…' _Thetan cheeks were shaded a small pink, imagining his beloved Toshiro beneath him, moaning softly at the soft kisses he placed upon his beautiful pale skinned neck.

"M-Mmmm….Toshiro" Ichigo quietly moaned, embarrassed at himself for moaning at such, but it is normal right? He _IS_ a teenager after all.

His grip tightened firmly, imagining that night, when his body rubbed against Toshiro's. How their body were together, how his beautiful body was silhouetted, perfectly together.

His moans were covered by the noise of the shower, to him though, all he could hear was his fantasy, driving him crazy. His shaft grew at least two more inches, his arousal burning with the sensation to release, stroking himself harder and faster, his moans became long and soft, trying to stay quiet so no one could hear him, especially Toshiro.

His mind presented a picture of Toshiro moaning, flushed cheeks and his small pale frame sweating lightly all over his body in pleasure sensations, moaning nothing but Ichigo's name. "Toshiro~!" Ichigo yelled lightly, enough to where if people were around the door they could hear him. His creamy milk splattered all over his hand, but slowly washing away as the water splashed on him.

It became a tad later, about 8, they watched TV together, and cracking small jokes before they herd their doorbell rang.

"Ohhh my boys! ~" Yakima sang loudly as she glomps Toshiro, rubbing her cheek against his. "We missed ya for the past three goddamn days!" she pouted. Toshiro squeezed his way out from under her grip, straightening his clothing. "Well if you haven't noticed Ichigo has been sick so I stayed back to take care of him" he stared at her with that usual scowl on his face.

"That face Toshiro…" she pointed at the middle of his brows, "you're going to make brow wrinkles so early in life if you keep that up!"

Toshiro kept that face, so she slid passes him in front on Ichigo. "We were worried about you but don't worry I took the liberty to tell them you were off doing something dumb and stupid as usual" she sang to his face. "Yea…thanks a lot Yakima I knew I could count on you for that" hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

"God what went you're guys asses" Both immediately turned to one another then quickly turned away with bright red faces. "What the hell you saying?!" Toshiro was inches away from her face. "Ohhh nothing deary" she pated his head making him groan, then skipped down to the door taking one more glance back at them.

"Since you both are such cute lovebirds I'll tell you some good news that happened to me this week..." her voice was low and calm, making sure her gaze didn't meet theirs. They loved here and cared for her of course, she was their best friend for like…ever. "We would love to hear!" they smiled childishly at her, making her smile as well. "Well remember that cute Carmel-haired girl I talked about? Well we are finally going out, I'm pretty happy"

"Taikara-Sama?" they spat at the same time, she was a pretty beautiful girl, many boys loved her but they never figured her to be a lesbian…or Bi. "Well if you're happy then we are too" Toshiro placed his hand softly on his chest, never leaving that smile fade.

"Thanks! Well I better go, I just came to check up on you two, love you guys and I'll see you tomorrow" She waved then disappeared behind their brown door.

'_Wait did she just call us lovebirds?!' _They both thought at the same time.

Their gazes met one another, not moving an inch farther or closer, as if that distance was perfect for them both.

"Well Toshiro…Hi" Ichigo chuckled softly under his breath, plastering a goofy smile for him. All Toshiro could do was smile right back and say, "Hi Ichigo".

They approached each other slowly, not breaking a gaze or tearing apart their smiles. Till they met only few inches apart, Ichigo bent down and gave Toshiro a warm gentle kiss to the lips. To him it was light and soft, as if his lips were testing the waters before pressing any harder, inside he smiled.

Content, their lips pressed harder, making a full out make out session slowly, as their passion of bliss bounced off the walls, both boys finally felt and up joy in their hearts, especially Toshiro, who finally was so happy to feel loving lips against his own at long last.

* * *

_Joy oh Joy! The beginning of a new chapter always brings happiness to my soul, how about you? Where you content with the opening? Where you satisfied? Well I hope so. I'd hate to disappoint any readers but I promise to try harder and extend my stores just for you ppl, and to the person who told me my chapters were abit short…THANK YOU! I shall now try and improve my mistakes, meanwhile enjoy Vol.2 as the passion grows for both IchixToshi and YakixTaika (Even though you won't hear much from them lol and Yanzo, Mazon, Orihime-side characters) Love you all and thank you for taking me a chance!!_

_P.s- Love You Guys For the hundreds of hits on my virst Volume I feel abit more confident (which helps me :D) thankies!!_


	2. Let Us Begin Our History

**My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice: Vol2**

_Chapter 2: Let Us Begin Our History_

_~.The Time We Make Together, Is The Wishes And Memories I Want to Stay Alive.~_

It has been about 3 months since their first conscious kiss, 7 months since they started dating. Yakima was a persistent girl who would visit regularly, and somehow find a key hidden around the apartment to let herself in if they took too long to answer. Toshiro woke up around 5 o' clock today, it was a Saturday morning so nothing was planned for them, he let himself off his soft queen-sized bed, got dressed, brush teeth, and then headed out to the living room to hang out till it was around time for Ichigo to get up.

His eyes opened groggily…the red clock read 9:30, time to get up and get some delicious breakfast. After awhile he came down with the smell of eggs, bacon, French toast, and pancakes. "Smells good Tosh, got any real breakfast" Ichigo snickered making Toshiro roll his eyes with a monotone response. "Oh yea sure, you're breakfast is that empty plate at where I use to sit at" giving him a piece of revenge before the strawberry placed himself down in his chair. "Arigatou gozaimasu" he picked up his utensils to begin digesting today's lovely meal by the man he loved.

While they ate it was quiet, not awkward at all, but a comforting silence for them until…the door rang. "I'll get it!" Toshiro ran up opening the door to see Yakima, Mazon, and Yanzo tumble in on top of each other as if listening in and getting caught. "Aha…losers what are you guys doing?" Toshiro sounded irritated making Yanzo and Mazon shiver lightly. "We just came in to check up on our two lil' precious bundles of loves~!" Yakima chimed, making Ichigo and Toshiro twitch. "Whatever we are eating here you know! Its only 10!" Mazon rubbed his fluffy white hair "Don't worry lil' Toshi, we wanted to play early and leave late!" The room suddenly felt dark and gloomy. "Ehh…why so quiet guys?" Mazon looked around to see horrified faces on every one, noticing back at his hand rubbing Toshiro's head as if a small baby, he gulped hard seeing the deathly blood-aqua daggers stare back. Before anyone knew it he was on the floor holding in between his legs as if for dear life. "Learn Mazon".

Ichigo, Toshiro, Yakima settled comfortably on the couch, while Yanzo and Mazon took the floor in front of them cross-legged. They watched 'The dark knight' and 'A walk to remember'…Yakima chose it and they didn't want to have her wrath today. When that movie was done she chimed of how lovely it was making Toshiro who was lying his head on Ichigo's shoulder; Ichigo's head on top of his, waking them up and Mazon with Yanzo against each other. "Wasn't that just beautiful?!" she looked at them. "Uh...oh-oh yea it was really interesting with the yea, yea…it was different" Toshiro looked at everyone else who nodded along. "Well, it's getting pretty late so we better leave you lovebirds alone, c'mon boys~!" she chimed as Yakima tugged at Mazon's and Yanzo's shirts. Toshiro and Ichigo blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro stretched out on the rug in their big living room, tilting his head to the left staring at their big plasma screen TV. _'L-Lovebirds huh?...well I can't deny that but…is it okay? Does it bother him that I'm…'_ his cheeks flushed a beautiful scarlet, the memories of the first time they almost did it came into his mind…the first time he was nervous, the first time he felt like a coward, the first time he backed down…the first time he wanted to cry 'sorry' and hug him like the little small child he was.

"Toshiro, you okay?" his head shot looking up to a muscular figure placing himself on the couch, staring intensively with eyes of worry. "Ichigo…" his eyes half-lidded just stared at him, starting to feel the insecurity rise above once more, he wanted Ichigo to be happy with him. '_I want to make him happy…e-even if I feel….I want him to be happy…'_ Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, repeating his words in case somehow he wasn't herd. "Toshiro, are you okay?" just in time without missing a beat the small boy got up walking towards him. "Ichigo…are _you_ okay?" his voice was low, as if only wanting him to hear, also without missing the beat he followed along, "I'm fine thanks" Ichigo leaned back closing his eyes.

Toshiro cringed, biting his lip and swallowing his nerves and pride, slowly approaching Ichigo. _'I care for you…you're perfect muscular figure, strong jaw line, warm protected arms…long smooth tanned skin…and...Perfect abs complimenting his stomach'_ he tried concentrating on his features to get him aroused, of course easily since he indeed _loved _the strawberry. Ichigo lifted his head seeing the small man walk up to him, placing one knee in between Ichigo's legs; bright aqua eyes staring into his, bringing his face close till their lips met. Immediately the strawberries lips became addicted, pulling the man on his lap latching their lips hard together. Toshiro loved the man's mouth; the taste of exactly _strawberries _with a hint of mint filled him up, but still not straying too of his plan to keep Ichigo's love.

Toshiro's legs lay on both sides of Ichigo's lap, preparing for it. With an unnoticed breath, his hips bucked deep and slow against Ichigo's making both men gasp in their kiss as their members rubbed against each other. In the heat of pleasure, their moans sounded out, Toshiro's hips bucked at a much quicker pace, the static waves running through both their bodies. Ichigo bit his lip, feeling his big member being massaged by Toshiro's unknown length. The pleasure waves crashing on him over and over again, his restraint cutting low, the temptation growing on him.

Unconsciously Ichigo plunged Toshiro to the rugged floor, smashing their lips together roughly, tongue invading the smaller man's; only having him moan at the delicate yet rough situation. Ichigo let his hands roam through the boy's chest, soothing him and caressing. Slowly his mind went blank, nothing but the pleasure instinct kicking in on him; his right hand started to move down, rubbing the buds that lay beneath the cloth on his chest, down to his waist. Toshiro started to feel panicked once more, just like the first time Ichigo attempted to do this to him, but he couldn't let his selfishness kick in this time. His body shivered and shook slightly, trying not to let Ichigo sense his nervousness.

_'It's all for Ichigo, It's all for Ichigo, It's all for Ichigo…It's all for him..'_ Toshiro knew, at the second Ichigo placed his hand on the boy's abdomen, he was in love. Toshiro Hitsugaya fell _in love_ with Ichigo, he fell deeply in love with someone after such a long time, He knew he would do anything for them, and this is what Ichigo wanted.

Toshiro took control, rolling on top of the strawberry, making butterfly kisses down his neck till the shirt covered. With quick hands he removed both their shirts and continued his ministrations down his chest, making Ichigo moan and sigh as if he was in heaven…_almost._ It was then Ichigo's mind popped back in place, still having moans escape his mouth; the chocolate eyes strayed down towards the male with white hair. He just stared with full lust, wanting nothing more than to take him right then and there, or letting the male suck him off like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't let that happen though, he knew it and he loved the boy too much to let himself become selfish, he would regret it for life if he didn't stop him now._ 'God I can't…Toshiro you're not ready, don't feed me my own selfishness, it feels too good but…but..'_ Ichigo's voice was lost even in his mind, he felt his eyes teasing to roll in the back of his head but instead stared to see what Toshiro was doing; His pants unbuckled and pulled open, his big 10-inch erection popping out from beneath the boxers that only hid it's plain view. Toshiro was rubbing him up and down, letting his tongue tickle the tip of the boxers that carried the tip of Ichigo's erection beneath it.

Regretfully, Ichigo snapped at him mentally,_ 'fucken dumbass stop him!! Now stop him!'_ Ichigo's body finally moved, his hands clasped tightly around Toshiro's shoulder's, pulling him away arm-length. Ichigo gasp at the sudden loss of contact, but finally gathering himself back together, the chocolates stared up to the wet aquas._ 'Wait…wet?_' fully concentrating now, he saw Toshiro's eyes filling up with tears, making his heart break in half. "W-Was I doing badly Ichigo?....d-did you n-not like it? Do I not give you enough, am I enough?" Toshiro Hitsugaya, the brave child prodigy no one saw do nothing but courageous, smart, talented, scornful, mature ways and things, was actually _crying_. Ichigo was the only witness to the first ever tears running down the cheeks of the person he last expected to.

He pulled his pants together, leaning down to him and holding him tightly in a warm embrace. He couldn't live with Toshiro like that, not ever. "No Toshiro…it's just…this isn't what you want, you're not ready for this-""No I can do it Ichigo! Please let me I love you! I'll do anything for you!!" still with tears running down his pale cheeks, Toshiro started to unbutton his pants rather quickly. Ichigo wanted to cry, he actually herd the boy say that he _loved_ him…after a long time he never knew he would be able to. "Toshiro stop it! I don't want that from you please stop!" he embraced the boy again before he could pull down his last piece of clothing off; his light blue boxers.

"P-Please Ichigo! Don't leave me please don't I will do anything for you if this is what you want I'll gladly do it for you!""Toshiro I just want your love I don't need half-hearted actions in our relationship!" his semi-loud voice made Toshiro finally look up to him, the dried tears no longer streaming down. "When the time is right I want it, trust me so far you did excellent but I want the time to be when we both are ready, when we both are sure, I love you enough to not rush this" his voice ringed in Toshiro's ears, such sweet sounds coming from the man he loved…the one he _loved._ "O-Okay…I-I love you…Ichigo" Toshiro whispered into his ear softly, yet with an innocent desire. "I love you too, always" they both smiled at each other before their lips met again, this time slow and passionate. Ichigo placed the boy down on his back, lying lightly on top of him as their kisses continue to be gentle and loving. The small boy moaning quietly into their sweet kiss, getting intoxicated by Ichigo's skilled ministrations with his mouth.

Ichigo enjoyed the boy's wet cavern; the intoxicating taste of mint and pineapple, just _perfect_. He licked and bit the boy's lower lip, begging for entrance and immediately was let in. His tongue not missing a note, or a spot as he massaged his gums, soothed the roof of his mouth, and finally the boy's small tongue. He found all this so cute, for some reason small things intrigued him, and he loved it as well. Toshiro moaned in desire boasting his confidence to massage and play with the boy's tongue till his own was caught in a tongue hug.

The clock hit 11:00 till finally their jaws started to get real sore from all the loving. So they retreated to their rooms preparing for bed. Toshiro looked at his calendar, noticing with a shriek that in two days exactly….was Ichigo's birthday, _July 15__th__._ His door burst open making him turn sharply at the intruder, "What happened Toshiro!?" the strawberry stood there with panic written all over his face. "Ah well…" Toshiro felt embarrassed immediately he let his guard down to shriek like that. "S-Sorry Ichigo…I was distracted by thoughts I just remembered to do that's all" a low monotone voice suiting the accent of the air, soothing the strawberry at the door. "God you worried me, try not to scream next time okay?" his bodied turn but not letting his face move from the boy's till he nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo laid on his bed, thinking of his small ice prince._ 'That almost got out of hand today…I really need to start making my body react quicker' _he scratched his blushing right cheek before turning on his side to fall asleep once more, leaving only one thought left making a smile last for a second. _'I love you Tosh'._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gahh I need to start thinking of something to do when his day comes, from being here for a long time I've finally grown accustom to 'celebrating' birthdays…or…doing special stuff for your special someone…" the boy's blush crept upon his pale complexion. "Hmm…what if I take him out um…hmm….Oh!...wait…" His face scrunched up, trying to think of places his strawberry would like to go, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized Ichigo never really had places in interest to go to. "God good job berry how am I suppose to do something for you now!-" and that's when t hit him, hit him like a brick, for goodness sake he can turn their dining room into a romantic restaurant-like place and make his favorite food..

"Lasagna!" Toshiro shouted but soon covered his mouth. "Yea!" he whispered in his room, plopping himself on his blue-sheeted covered bed, he laid down thinking of what decorations to put up, how romantic, what 'essentials' he would need in order to perform his act to impress and show his love for the berry.

He turned his head finally at the clock to see it read 12:30…"Holy shit I have to freaking sleep!" he snuggled himself quickly in his pillow and concentrated hard till finally drowsiness covered him like a blanket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's for dinner Tosh I'm starving~!" Ichigo rang his voice with a yawn as his feet tattered down the steps with only his pajama pants on as usual. "Well, once you get dressed and ready for school I shall hand you you're well-disserved breakfast" the boy placed his hand on his hand on his small hips. "Ehh…fine just because you're cute, then my breakfast" he winked before Toshiro would overcome his blushed state and hit him with something. _Well today's the 14__th__ now…I have to make sure today I have everything prepared for tomorrow night! Without fail I shall make him proud and what not"_ Toshiro snickered proudly at himself, not caring if Ichigo was there to see a 'pointless' action.

When strawberry came down his breakfast was down and ready to go. "Sweetness thanks!" just as his stomach growled he obliged it and fed himself in the comfortable silence. "Hey Ichigo, are you doing anything today?" out of nowhere the question was spread leaving a thinking berry to decide. "I think so…Yakima wants me to do something for her girlfriend for awhile, why do you need my company?" Ichigo sneered a grin at the 'ppft-ing' boy. "you wish, I have some errands to run anyways so don't come back before 5 cause I want to get something done" he sneered right back making the berry pout. "yea okay fine" he continued to drown his food into his stomach, making the boy smile mentally at himself. '_this is actually quite indeed fun…No…I am going to have fun with this…'_ Toshiro faced the berry, smirking out to have where if Ichigo looked he would of seen the devilish grin, but sadly for him, he didn't.

* * *

FINALLY!!! The S.A.T's…my best friend making me do more yaoi requests of band members raping and what-not. I wanted to hurry up and get this one finished because I've wanted to for awhile…Oh! And I was about a week ago but my dad took my laptop for no apparent reason so…yea a week late chapter!!!

Thank you for all the fricken awesome hits and loyal readers I love you guys and stay tunned for Ichigo's birthday!!! Cupcakes, lemonade, lime for all!!~!

~Q.S.O 3


	3. Ichigo's Birthday Plans

**My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice: Vol2**

_Chapter 3: Ichigo's Birthday Plans_

_~.I Love You As You Love Me, Let's Take It Slow, Calm, So We Don't Regret A Thing.~_

It was July 14th; Ichigo awoke with his room blinds opened and the sun caressing his face softly. '_Ughh… I feel crappy again today I wonder why…Hmm…didn't Toshiro say something about me getting out of the house for a few hours…mm…'_ Ichigo yawned loud and long, sitting up stretching his arms as his back curved in. "God I'm like fricken tired or out of energy...or…something..." He communicated with his walls.

Slowly after what seemed like an hour, he got out of bed dressing up in a 'MNWA' Logo shirt and plain blue jeans. '_I wonder what Toshiro is doing right now, he's of course not in bed still he gets up to fricken early…'_ His curious mind instead let his body answer that question, slowly roaming through the hall then coming back up in front of his door to go down stairs. "Toshiro?"

* * *

"Hmm…vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry creamy stuff…" He let out a loud frustrating groan before running his fingers through his smooth white hair. "This is kind of difficult…he says strawberry is good, then he says chocolates the best, THEN he says vanilla!" he tapped his foot on the store ground trying to pick out his current 'favorite' flavor of the three. "His 'Favorite' is Strawberry" Yakima bent over the small boy, startling him. "Jeez Yakima warn a guy will you, it gets annoying when you do that" His eyes went to the usual furrowing as his arms crossed each other staring at the strawberry cake paste.

Yakima picks a can up placing it into Toshiro's arms, adding a small smile to help the obvious worry expression on his face. "Toshiro…don't worry so much okay? Look, Ichigo would love anything you give him and giving him a surprise party for his birthday, he might go sugar-happy cause it was you who remembered and did everything just for him" she leaned on one leg giving him her full attention. "You think so?...I know Ichigo will love anything I give him cause it's from me no matter what, but I want this to be special for him I want to do more for him as he has for me" Toshiro's voice became low as if it was a secret spilling out to another person. "I believe you can do it Toshiro, he will love it, you will make it special, and he's going to go ballistic!" She gave him a supportive smile. He gave a small secretive smile back to her before finally moving his hand with the pastry and placing it in the hand-held cart.

"Hmm…what else would we need…wait…what do you get when you go to parties or…make one?" Toshiro stood there dumbfounded, forgetting what exactly to get for the soon-to-be-birthday party.

* * *

"So Ichigo, since you are out and everything, what do you want to do!" Mazon cheeped, placing a hand on his right shoulder. "Yea...well, since we are out and all…w-where should we um, go?" Yanzo tugged the bottom of his shirt with both his hands looking up to the carrot-head. "Since I'm kicked out of my own house for awhile…what do you say we go to the arcade?" He looked at his two friends whose eyes brightened up like big owl's glistening at fresh food. "Hell yea let's go and you better hurry Yanzo or you're left behind!" Mazon immediately started to run towards the arcade arena. "W-Waiiit Mazon-Kun!" Yanzo half whined and screamed out, starting to hurry his pace ahead of Ichigo. '_I wonder what Toshiro is up to…He's been acting a bit strange for the past 2 days…or...day...Gahh I need a drink to clear myself up I'm so not feeling uppity up today…'_

* * *

Toshiro stumbled into the household, holding two bags in each hand and a small one in his mouth. _Shit, he better still be out I don't want him to see me here looking like a fucken idiot..._ He gulped hard with a bead of sweat hoping not to be cause in the ridiculous posture.

When he finally reached his room, he placed the bags down on his bed as a cue; he heard the door close shut. '_Is Ichigo back already? Good thing I have the thing's here already…_ ' Toshiro pulled his pants up abit then made his way downstairs. "Hey Ichigo welcome ba-..what the…?" he stood there looking at a slim tall man with hair like Ichigo's but brown and more down and or slanted and spiky.

"What the hell…wrong house, are you a high school student from one of my classes you seem familiar…" he stepped back once feeling some weird aura in the air, feeling something wasn't right. "Toshiro is it?" "yea what do you want and how the hell you get in here" "Well Toshiro, I'm in your math and science class…I'm here to discuss Ichigo with you, I've knocked but you didn't answer sadly so I came to see if you were hiding or something" he smirked, sticking his hands deep in his school uniform pants. Toshiro scoffed giving him a small look of disgust, "Well if I don't answer there's a reason and you shouldn't just get in a house without permission…'Mr. Kakinada'" he scanned the slim man, vividly remembering him in his classes, he was always the attentive one other than Toshiro, and called on in class.

"Ichigo is with Mazon and Yanzo so you should know" "Well now I do" "Shouldn't you know everything he's doing" "I'm not his mother" "But you're his lover and should watch who's he's with at all times" "what are you getting at Kakinada" Toshiro adjusted against the wall, half interested in the disturbance that won't leave his house.

"Ichigo's been hanging out with Yanzo a lot hasn't he Toshiro-kun?" "Well yes…" his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"He's going through the phase of loving two people Toshiro, that's what"

Toshiro cringed, biting his lip. '_Do I want to hear this, Now of all times? Can I take it?'_

"He's been hanging out with him more, to make it look less suspicious he brings that idiotic clown Mazon along, you can't actually think a guy like Ichigo can stay settled for such a long time can you?" he tilts his head, staring deep into the small boy's aqua eyes. "I-Ichigo's not like that!" "and what? Cause you live with him, cook for him, maybe even sleep with him you know him more than anyone else? Toshiro people at out school's known him longer than you have, no matter how long you stay with him" He hides a smirk from the boy.

'_W-What? Would Ichigo really do that to me, but we love each other he wouldn't betray me like…like M-Momo…God Ichigo where are you I need answers, is this true, is what Kakinada-san saying true?...'_ He felt like he was going to lose his mind as questions unanswered kept building up, crowding his brain, his thinking all at once, he felt a jab of pain at the so familiar place that he hoped would never surface again._ Betrayal._

Ichigo walks in through the door, quickly stopping as he felt the uncomfortable aura as well. He removes his shoes then opens the next door seeing Toshiro leaning against the wall, confused, scared, _pained_ in front of a tall student he remembers to be in his science class.

"Toshiro" he lowered voice, but both faces turn to him at the same time. One full of pain, as the other showing that it was awkward so he should leave, and so he did, passing Ichigo with a devilish grin.

Ichigo approaches Toshiro in a bolt, holding him by the arms looking deep into the aquas. "Toshiro what happened are you ok?" his voice ringed through the house, silence took hold, only able to hear Toshiro hyperventilating. '_H-How could you Ichigo…is this why you've been abit more distant lately?...'_

_====FLASHBACK===_

_Toshiro woke up from the couch, looking at the clock that read 2:30. 'Must have fallen asleep I guess…' he stretched looking through the room but no carrot-top to be found._

_He looked through the whole house but his room, Toshiro let out a sigh climbing up the stairs straight up to his room then knocked kind of loud. 'Hey Ichigo you awake yet' he waited for a minute before getting a response. 'Yea Toshiro if you don't need anything then don't bother me thanks' a quick long but short response came. Toshiro gulped hard, 'Oh, yea okay the…' he hung his head low before turning down the hall to go to his room and lay in his bed thinking about how Ichigo's been in his room a lot more, alone, and wanting dinner in his room as well. _

_His eyes flew open again, 'must of fallen asleep again jeez…' he sat up stretching for awhile before standing in front of Ichigo's room once more, seeing his bedroom light on still his eyes furrowed in annoyance. With a deathly hand on the knob he turned it all the way pushing the door open hard and fast. 'Ichigo what the fuck is wrong with you how rude can you be you don't even come out to see my face every now and then!' he paused, seeing that Ichigo was watching TV on low volume, on discovery channel that has a marathon of haunting on._

'_Well Toshiro I was enjoying my TV thank you very much why do you have to be so rude!' he got up standing in front of the boy. 'Me, rude?! Excuse me Ichigo last time I checked you were the one who wouldn't even say hi or give me a hug at least once or even invite me to be with you!' 'well I'm sorry I'm not so girly like you Toshiro get a grip!' Toshiro gawked at him before stepping out. 'See you tomorrow Toshiro' the words feel to death ears when he came to all he saw was Ichigo's down eyes and the door separating them both._

_Toshiro stood there, shocked by what just happened, how Ichigo's temper was higher than usual. 'Am I really that bothersome, g-girly?...' his words reached no one but his surroundings as he let his body his against the couch, and slowly with tears not visible to the eyes, he slept as a crying boy._

_===END===_

Toshiro finally calmed his breathing, looking up to the soft worried chocolates, his vision became blurry, his head started to feel like it's going to have a headache. Ichigo gasped, looking down at his small fragile lover he saw one of the most heartbreaking thing's he never wanted to see, his lover _crying._ "Why Ichigo why?! I'm so sorry I'm so girlish I just love you I don't want to be 2nd in your heart I don't want to be replaced by Yanzo I'm sorry I can't be normal or cute and innocent like him I can't take this attitude with you!" "Toshiro!" was all Ichigo could say before the small elementary boy ran off out the door.

Toshiro kept running, running as fast as he can without catching attention to himself. He couldn't take what Ichigo was dishing out at him, he couldn't take being the 2nd one Ichigo could love, he couldn't take _Love._ He stopped at the train station, leaning under a tree soaking wet, panting hard. _'I'm not so mad at you Ichigo…I'm more mad at myself who can't see straight, who's blinded by false hope. I'm mostly mad at myself'_ He felt a hand grab his shoulder, quickly spinning around he saw Ichigo, panting but keeping stern eyes locked on his own, digging deep into his soul. "Toshiro please let me explain…you're the only one I love trust me, I've been acting weird lately because Yanzo called me telling me how I'm never there for him, missing his calls…that day he was beaten till he bled…I-I was pissed at myself for letting such a thing happen to people who are close to me…I've just been keeping a close eye on him just for in case they came back not satisfied which what they already did…you're my one and only, I don't want anyone else in my arms but you Toshiro, only you…"

He closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip, _'It's so easy to love you Ichigo…it's so hard to believe you love me' _Looking up to now soft loving eyes, they embraced each other before Ichigo carried the small boy bridal style back to their household.

* * *

Ichigo rubbed the towel on his head like if he was some rug he was cleaning a stain off of. "H-Hey Ichigo you're too rough in no rug!" he pushed his hands away so he could remove the towel. Ichigo busted out laughing instantly, "Oh my fucken god Toshiro you look like Einstein!!" he held his ribs unable to breath. Toshiro laughed likely sadly agreeing with him.

IT was already 10:30 and they were exhausted to the bone from both their long days today. '_Well tomorrow is Ichigo's special day so maybe just this once I can set my pride aside and.._' "Hey Ichigo-kuuun~" Toshiro gently pushed him down on the bathroom floor, hugging his hips. "Can I ask you something?" Ichigo blushed madly, trying to restrain his growing member trying to rise up. "Uh, yea sure Shiro-Kun what is it?" Toshiro's cheeks flushed a soft light pink that always made Ichigo want to ravish his body then and there but his will power always won.

"I want to sleep and cuddle with you tonight, you know get use to the whole lover thing if you don't think it's too girly…" he felt so embarrassed saying that so openly he remembered what Ichigo said but before he got any further than that Ichigo spoke. "Of course you can, I was just mad I didn't mean anything by that, I love holding you Shiro, and you're irresistible!"

Toshiro nuzzled Ichigo's neck lovingly, taking a deep breath then letting out a comfortable sigh. Ichigo slowly entered his room laying Toshiro down onto his bed, the small boy hasn't laid here for a while, so soft and warm, just like _him_. He watched as Ichigo removed his shirt that hugged his body perfectly, seeing a nice tan-toned chest and abs it almost made Toshiro show a face that he was gawking and maybe even slobbering.

They cuddled close to each other; Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro's whole upper half, as Toshiro's hands laid against Ichigo's chest. They were compressed against each other as if trying to become one with one another, "Hey Ichigo…" "Yes Tosh?" "Do you have any plans tomorrow?" "Hmm…not that I think of..." "Good…" "What?" "oh, well just that I want to surprise you so I need you to go out again if you don't mind" "Yea I guess I can have you kick me out of my own house one more time to see what devilish plan you have in mind" "pfft that's so nice of you to say Baka" "I know it's fun" "yea whatever, tomorrow is going to be a long day so get some rest" "okay…goodnight Shiro" "Night Carrot-Top Baka".

OMG I can't believe it took me this long ughh! I had half of it done but my dad has been finding things to blame me for so he can take my laptop away from me since Easter!! But now he finally let me on it so I got to finish my chapter thank god yay!!! :D

Well, Ichigo's party is coming up guys so prepare you're hats and get cameras cause its going to be one hell of a party! LEMON! Truth and dares, drinking games, oh joy joy Toshiro is too young though! –evil grin- stay tuned for the party!!

BRING LEMON AND LIME WITH PRESENTS WITH YOU NEXT TIME!!!3


	4. Ichigo's Birthday Calamity Pt1

**My Dear Sweets With Our Fire and Ice: Vol2**

_Chapter 4: Ichigo's Birthday Calamity Pt.1_

_~.Everything I Do, I Do It For You, Because All I Want Baby Is To Be By You. ~_

_

* * *

  
_

The sun peeked through the thin line from the curtains; caressing the floor up to Toshiro's pale cheeks then his face. His eyes flickered a few times, adjusting to the welcoming he was getting from the light. He sat up stretching his arms quietly, looking to his right to find Ichigo laying sound asleep on his back with his right arm behind his head. Toshiro always loved watching him sleep, it was the only time where he really got to see his face without a scowl; just like the boy himself.

Slowly without trying to wake Ichigo up, Toshiro became as light as a cat as he silently crept into the living room for the house phone. He placed it upon his ear slowly, dialing a number with much caution.

"Hello Yakima's residence!" the voice range through the phone making the boy cringe. "Hey Yakima…Ichigo should be up soon so how are the plans going along so far for his birthday party?" Toshiro leaned himself against the counter placing his elbow on top with the phone in his hand. "So far everything seems to be in check grumpy-pants so we shall be over in 20 minutes!" "wait what did you-!" before he could finish he heard the dial tone ringing, with frustration he mumbled placing the phone up then going back in the kitchen to make breakfast for the both boys.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over on the bed trying to place his arm around the small boy but only finding that his hand was on nothing but an empty cold-ish sheet. "Jeez…how early does he wake up…" he mumbled to himself. He didn't move from the bed for awhile, he laid there staring at the ceiling sternly, thinking hard at a weird dream he had...

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_ My eyes shot open, I looked at my surroundings only finding nothing but darkness embracing me. I tried to walk around like a blind man trying to see if I could catch a hold of something but-…Instead something catches me by my arm! I swing my head to the side only to see someone I thought was locked away in my conscience…Hitchigo._

_ "Well Ichigo I haven't been able to contact you for awhile I'm glad I can now!" he grinned that dark smirk at me...I thought I'd seen the last of him, but really he has been watching me…every move I take, inch by inch just waiting to have the opportunity..It's actually abit maddening. Next thing I knew I felt a cold tongue run across my cheek slowly, breathing warm death onto my face, I felt disgusted…not only at him but at myself, he is me…right?_

_ I was pinned on my back, I felt utterly weak, unable to move. His dark yellow eyes pierced my soul, seeing everything at once and for the first time in a long, long time…I was scared._

_ So very…very scared… _

"Ichigo…Ichigo wake up! Are you ok" he shot up instantly breathing heavily with little tints of sweat rolling down his for head. "Ichigo what happened are you ok?" Toshiro patted his knee gently, laying his soft aqua eyes upon his chocolate glazed ones. "Toshiro…what happened?" he choked out as easy as he could, "You started mumbling and I think I saw tears in your eyes…was it a bad nightmare?" Ichigo's head lowered. '_A nightmare you say…yea, definitely a scary one to remember…'_

_ ~FLASHBACK~_

_Hitchigo gripped both Ichigo's wrists, slowly covering his neck with swollen hickey marks and saliva. Ichigo yelped every time but mostly got caught off by the hollow's rough exterior. "C'mon Ichigo I want to play!" he threw him across the floor like a rag doll before retreating on top of the young boy. "No you damn hollow stop it!" _

"_And why? Cause you tell me so?" _His malicious smile crept up, letting out his laugh

"_I'm in control let go of me I hate you!" he tried to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks; lord knows what encouragement that would give him. Hitchigo tore Ichigo's shirt off, roughly ravaging his chest then-_

Carrot-top shook his head trying to empty his head of the memory, '_hopefully it was only just a dream, a really bad dream that is'_. "Hey Toshiro I'm ok now, you wanted me out right? Let me get dress so after breakfast I can go hang out with the guys"

"Yea ok just make sure to be careful" Toshiro crossed his arms, giving him the usual look.

"Yea yea I know" Ichigo leaned over to the small male, giving him a light kiss on his lips before preparing to head out for most of the day.

* * *

"So since you're kicked out of your house Ichigo, where do you want to go?" Yanzo looked up at the man with his big purple eyes. "I'm not sure…how about we just go out to eat, I'm sure Mazon will catch up to us soon anyways somehow he always finds us" "Sounds great!" both boys entered WacDonald, only taking them a few minutes by bus.

"I haven't eaten out for a while now" Yanzo bit into his burger with much greed but getting much embarrassed afterwards for his rudeness. Ichigo chuckled "it's all good dude, I would be doing the same thing I bet you" he courage the man as they continued to joke and eat their foods.

"Hey guy's I found you!" both men were startled by the attempt to knock over their table but successfully he didn't. "Hey watch what you're doing moron!" Ichigo bumped up at the crazy man. "Oh you're just too careful"

"We're at a restaurant…of course we are!" Yanzo sighed, watching both men argue once more. "Let's just finish our foods and do whatever…O-Ok?" he quietly spoke not wishing the attention. "Fine…almost done anyways"

"Good, you two hurry up then!" Mazon gleamed in his own light.

When Ichigo and Yanzo finished their foods they hurried out the restaurant seeing that the attention they made earlier was still going on by whispers. Carrot-top rubbed his head in frustration, "so what do you guys want to do now?"

"We can go to the beach and see girls!" Mazon shot in between both boys. "Idiot I'm not interested and I'm not into other people I'm not single!" he placed a bump on the boys head, "jeez man chill I was partly kidding!" he rubbed the bump. "Geez...whatever, Yanzo let's go check out some new games at gamer shop" both the men started to walk off as they leave Mazon behind making him whine out to them, "Aw c'mon guys wait for me!" he runs out after them.

* * *

"Soo…we got the place all set up, we have the drinks, snack, desserts, food…anything else we need Toshiro-Chan?" Yakima sweetly sung. The white haired male ruffled his hair, letting out a loud sigh before responding to the gold-locked girl, "Well…I can say we are but there's one more thing…people and getting them to not be stupid" he grumbled out. "Awww Toshi-Chan! It wouldn't be fun if we don't act stupid I mean I bet some of us are bound to drink alcohol out of habit so why the hell not" she gleamed. His eye twitched; staring at her from her stupidity, "woman I swear you get stupider by the day…" she smacked him across the head from his reply.

* * *

The strawberry checked his watch for what seemed to be the seventh time; it read an exact 5:30. '_He must be done with whatever he was doing now…god he's been acting so weird the past three days…oh well at least I can go home now.' _He looked back at Mazon and Yanzo; seeing them act like children as Yanzo shakes, barely noticeable as Mazon makes a big scene as usual. Ichigo sighed heavily before approaching the men, making them stop arguing to look at the tall orange-haired male. "Hey it's already getting late so let's go head back to my place, you can chill out there for a while if you want just try not to be too loud and obnoxious" He placed an arm on his hip, letting his usual frown take over his face. "Ahh well…I guess my mom wouldn't mind me being out for a bit longer" Yanzo spoke softly as if he was about to go do something bad for once. "That's awesome then!" Mazon tried to run and hug Ichigo, but just as he leaped off his feet, about ready to land on his prey Ichigo stepped back once; his foot raised high up in the air as the other male's face rammed hard into the bottom part of his shoe.

Yanzo held in a small laughter as he gazed down at the twitching male. "Owww that really hurt Ichigo why would you do something like that!" the male rubbed his face that had a big red mark that was the shape of Ichigo's shoes. "Well you were going to touch me you know how I feel about you leaping at me like a happy fag" Ichigo plainly put out. Mazon looked at Yanzo as he returned the look before they both stared at the orange haired male. "Well excuse me I believe I'm not the one who has a boyfriend and living with him" Mazon gave a chuckle as Ichigo punched his head making the male fake cry.

"You're so mean Ichigo I'm mad at you!" Mazon spoke out loud as if trying to tell the world what he felt like while pointing hard at him. "N-not too loud Mazon what's wrong with you!" Yanzo blushed slightly as he pulled Mazon's arm down; embarrassed of being humiliated in front of people who looked their direction.

"Whatever I just want to go home so go cry if you have to, be faggy again tomorrow and let's just continue our little scene of how I'm going to continue to hurt you" Ichigo turned around ready to leave until Mazon pulled an arm around his shoulder. "Well one day Ichigo you will fall into my marvelous spell, one day you shall give in!" he tried to smirk seductively but turned out to be really awkward looking it actually made Ichigo laugh.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Mazon spoke. "Ahh nothing I'll see you guys later!" Ichigo waved at the two boys before he turned around once more starting to head out to the direction of his house. "Bye bye Ichigo-kun!" Yanzo yelled out to him as he waved. Mazon slowly looked at Yanzo; his eye twitching wondering why for some reason he was all giddy-giddy for Ichigo lately. "Wanna come over Yanzo?" Mazon spoke in a low voice which caught Yanzo's attention. "Oh...Sure I'd love to" as they exchanged looks Mazon lead the way to his house which was the opposite direction of Ichigo's.

* * *

Toshiro started to hyperventilate as he looked at the clock; he knew Ichigo must be on his way back by now; these days since Toshiro moved in and all Ichigo didn't like staying out past six. Looking back he walked into the kitchen as he looked into the dark room and suddenly heard a screaming. "Welcome Ichigo!!" Izuru jumped out of the table with his hands out in the air. "You idiot he's not here yet Toshiro is making last round checks!!" Renji whispered in a high annoyed voice as he tugged at the blonde's pants. "Oh, sorry! Sorry everyone" he called out loud as everyone sighed heavily; annoyed to where why can't he just be quiet and follow everyone else's lead.

Toshiro hand-slapped his face wondering why he even bothered inviting him if he was such a dumb moron. He started to space out as he thought about Izuru._ 'Yea the only reason why you're here is because your Momo's….I promised her I would protect…she is the reason why you're here..' _Toshiro thought to himself; it was true that he hated Izuru for what he's down as a friend, but at the same time promising Momo to always protect her and be there for her, he invited the very male who took her place just to be nice, just for her…If only she could see.

Everyone became silent and Toshiro came back to the real world as they heard the door open and close. "Toshiro I'm home!" Ichigo called out as his eyes looked around the living room; spotting nothing but the lights dimmed and an empty room which only contained one human being, which was himself. He heard clattering and saw the short white haired male running up to him; giving him a long kiss as his hands gently lay upon his chest.

Ichigo slightly blushed; Toshiro was never as direct as this before, and he wondered why the sudden feeling of showing more love. Toshiro slowly embraced him as Ichigo tightened his arms around the petite male. Ichigo begged for entrance in his warm cavern and immediately Toshiro parted his lips for him. Ichgio's tongue roamed every inch of the boy's mouth, slowly, as if trying to take the time to enjoy himself and to remember what it felt like. Toshiro let out a small whimper; trying not to let the other's wait he slowly massaged the older male's tongue then teased him a bit before slowly parting his lips away from the taller male's; doing so made Ichigo let out a small sigh of discontent.

"Tadaima, Ichigo" Toshiro spoke softly, looking up at the male with his big aqua eyes that contained a soft blush underneath them. Instantly Ichigo felt his bottom part tightening. Ignoring he placed another kiss on Toshiro's cheek before replying. "Thank you Toshiro, are you okay you've been acting quite weird for the past few days" Ichigo stared hard at the younger male, but Toshiro only plainly looked back as if not knowing quite what he was talking about.

"Ohh right, well h-hun come with me please I need help in the kitchen" he blushed harder after saying that and he could feel Ichigo's eyes staring at him in astonishment. "Alright show me what you need help with then" Ichigo smiled as he walked behind the smaller male who held on to Ichigo's hand. "Right over here Ichigo!" Toshiro pulled the male into the dark kitchen room.

"Aww man the light went out again, here let me turn it on, Ichigo go look for the counter you can still see it" Toshiro stepped back slowly as Ichigo nodded. "yea I can still see it hold on a minute" as he slowly walked towards the counter He heard a lot of rustling and loud screaming which knocked the pants out of him.

"SURPRISE ICHIGO!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Renji, Byakuya, hisagi, Matsumoto, Izuru, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Pretty boy, Orihime, and Urahara yelled out in glee. Ichigo looked around dumbfounded, staring at everyone in the room and his eyes stopped at the giant with the small pink partner. "Z-Zaraki?! Why the hell are you here?!" he pointed and yelled at the man. "Well aren't you nice I came to say happy whaterver" "happy birthday due…" "that's what I said" "no you didn't this doesn't make sense you're not nice" "yes I am" "Bullshit" "Okay I came for the food and Yachiru likes parties!" Zaraki finally gave up as Yachiru gave out a happy yell.

"Happy birthday Strawberry" Renji elbowed the male. "Thanks Pineapple" Ichigo slightly chuckled as he elbowed him back. Toshiro approached Ichigo once more giving him a shy smile that lasted for a second. "Happy birthday Ichigo, it was a pain and I hope you like it" "I do…thank you Toshiro" he gave the small male a kiss on the cheek as everyone started smickering amongst themselves. Toshiro blushed madly, "Hey stop it! Let's just get this party started people!" Toshiro raised his hand and everyone did as well with praise.

Ichigo wondered what kind of games they had planned for him, but was sure to find out. He was scared to think what Matsumoto, Renji, and Hisagi came up with but he was overall happy to have a birthday and excitement ran through his veins; only wanting to enjoy his birthday like a normal teen always would.

* * *

_Alright so Finally eh?! Sorry I took LONG! First off when I just stopped writing, that was about the time I actually got asked out by this amazing guy!! (FEmetalhead) and I love him to death!! But at the same time that's when my writers block came and I couldn't picture my miniseries correctly because I was thinking of him a lot. But for the past few months I've been writing a little more trying to figure out how to exactly put this. But now I have Pt.1 yess!!_

_Alright so MAZON is basically a rip-off version of the one friend of Ichigo's in the series that takes in Ikkaku and his friend, and Yanzo has the looks like the other friend that hangs with the one dude but more shy an what not._

_NOW YA KNOW! A better picture in your brain you will need in further in~_

_Alright so please bear with me. Been caught up with my boyfriend, school mostly and my fucken dumbass dad taking my laptop so I will try and post sooner! _

_-----Q.S.O_


End file.
